Warriors One-Shots
by Popcornzy
Summary: One-shots! What else is there to say? For the moment, I'm not taking any requests. There's a high probability I may not add any more chapters to this, and I am terribly sorry if this causes any inconvenience for anyone.
1. Leafpool X Crowfeather

**A/N: This is just going to be a story of one-shots. I'm only going to include canon couples. This chapter takes place in Dovewing's Silence.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

* * *

It was the first gathering since the battle with the Dark Forest. Cats looked shaken, their bodies laced with scars. _Is he okay? Is he even here?_ I scanned the crowd, looking for his familiar dark gray pelt. _There!_ But before I got the chance to talk to him, the gathering began.

"RiverClan is well and strong after…" I unconsciously tuned out Mistystar's voice, losing myself in memories. _What if we hadn't come back? Then we could of raised our kits together, and…_

The gathering was over before long. Others were eager to leave, but I needed to find him. _Where is- there!_ I casually made my way over to him, trying not to attract attention as I crept under a bush near him.

"Crowfeather! Over here!" I hissed. Crowfeather turned my way, his blue eyes unreadable. I felt my heart pound in my chest as he padded over. He glanced around before slipping under the bush where I was hiding.

"Leafpool?" He was visibly shaking, his rough demeanor crumbling as I crept closer. "What is it?"

"I… I… Did… Did you really mean what you said during the battle? That…"

"I did, Leafpool. I don't have any regrets." he murmured. I felt my tail tremble. "I- I can't take this anymore! Will you meet at moonhigh tomorrow night? _Please?_ "

I knew that I shouldn't. I finally became a medicine cat again after all this time! What if someone found out? _I_ have _to say no._

"I will." _I'm so weak… But I love him too much to say no._ I fought back a wince when I saw the blaze of happiness in his eyes.

"Leafpool? We're leaving!" I heard my sister's voice calling my name, and felt dismay course throughout my body.

"I guess you have to go. Don't forget!" Crowfeather hissed to me as we snuck away towards our respective clans.

* * *

The moon shone brightly in the sky as I left camp. After exchanging a quick word with Berrynose, I padded out of camp and headed towards the WindClan border.

"Crowfeather?" I hissed, looking around. Where was he?

"Leafpool!" I turned to see him jump over the stream. I nuzzled him, purring lovingly. Crowfeather twined his tail with mine, and I sighed in relief. _It's been so long…_

"I missed you so much! Every day was just barely tolerable without you." He licked my ear, and I pressed myself harder against him. "If only we could be together."

I sighed. "I know. But we can't." I pulled away. "We can't meet each other again. We should make the most of tonight. You know that as much as I do." Crowfeather looked as if he was about to object, but then shook his head.

"You're right. But that doesn't mean I won't stop loving you." The pain in his voice was clear, and I felt my chest ache.

* * *

"I should probably head back. Berrynose knows I'm out, and I don't want him to get suspicious." My body shook, and Crowfeather pressed himself against me.

"Leafpool… I- I love you."

"Goodbye, Crowfeather… I love you too."

* * *

 **A/N: CrowXLeaf is my OTP! Sorry, I flipped out a bit. I do take requests, but the couple must be canon. Just send me a private message.**


	2. Bluestar X Oakheart

**A/N: BlueXOak! This is a request from SummerAssassin. Not sure when this takes place… but they're already in StarClan, so it doesn't particularly matter. So the Erins confirmed that they're mates in StarClan, so I guess this takes place shortly after Bluestar's death. Anyways, onto the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Warriors.**

* * *

I padded through the trees, looking for her familiar face. Bluestar had joined StarClan recently, and I wanted to be with her again. It had been so long since that one night we spent together. I had missed her so much since then, and I was far more than surprised when she brought Stonekit and Mistykit to me.

"Oomph! Watch where you're going!" I was snapped out of my thoughts when I ran head first into Snowfur, Bluestar's sister. "Honestly, I've- Oakheart?" Her gaze softened when she saw that it was me. I don't if it was because she saw the startled look on my face or just because of who I was.

"Sorry, Snowfur. Um… do you know where your sister is? I've been looking for her." I tried to ignore the amusement dancing in her eyes.

"I was just talking to her. She should be somewhere over that way." she said, pointing with her tail.

"Thanks." I tried not to look like I was in a hurry, but I wanted to get to Bluestar before she left.

I fought my way through some thorn bushes to see her sitting on a patch of soft grass, drawing one paw over her ear. She looked at me, eyes widening in surprise.

"Oakheart? What are you doing here?" I stared at her for a few moments before answering her question. Her blue-gray fur shone in the small patch of sunlight she sat in, and her eyes looked brighter than ever. But her tail was twitching slightly with impatience, making me snap out of my daze.

"I've been looking for you." I stepped closer to her. "I want to talk to you. Now that you're here... even if we are- _were_ from different clans, we aren't anymore. This is StarClan. We can be together." I searched her gaze. Realization seemed to dawn on her, and she looked away.

"Oakheart…"

"We can be together, Bluestar. I know you want it as much as I do." I took another step closer, and to my relief, Bluestar didn't back away. Suddenly feeling confident, I walked up to her and brushed my cheek against hers.

"I missed you." she purred. I pressed my pelt against hers, breathing in her sweet scent.

Suddenly there was squeak, and Mosskit tumbled out of the bushes. She looked up at us, her bright blue eyes sparkling. Snowfur crept out of the bush after Mosskit, tail curled in amusement.

"Snowfur? Mosskit? Were you _spying_ on us?" I could tell that Bluestar was more embarrassed than she was angry. I purred in amusement at her shocked expression.

"You didn't even scent me! Snowfur taught me how to sneak around and hunt and stuff! Wasn't I good?" Mosskit skipped around us, tail sticking up in the air.

"You were wonderful, darling." I replied. It had been a little strange to meet Mosskit for the first time, but it was nice to finally meet all of my kits. Mosskit hopped up to her mother, brushing against her leg.

Bluestar looked shocked to see her deceased daughter after so long. She then licked Mosskit's head.

"I missed you, my sweet little daughter…"

* * *

Bluestar and I sat together in the shade of a large maple tree, watching Mosskit stalk a flower as if it was a juicy vole. I nuzzled Bluestar's shoulder, and she purred.

"I'm so glad you're here with me." she murmured. I glanced at her.

"Despite the circumstances." I added solemnly, wishing we could've been together in life with our kits.

But that didn't mean I wasn't grateful. I was happy with how things were. One day Mistyfoot and Stonefur would join us, and we could all be with each other. But I wanted them to live full happy lives. Besides, I knew that Bluestar would wait for seasons with me, by my side, forever.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope it was good enough! Feel free to send any amount of requests! Just PM me and I'll get on it as soon as I can! But remember- only canon couples! Well, for now. R &R!**


	3. Firestar X Sandstorm

**A/N: This is a request from LunaNight9. They've requested that this takes place after Sandstorm's death (she didn't die, but you know, when she does).**

 **Disclaimer: I** _ **still**_ **don't own Warriors.**

* * *

I shuddered, fighting for breath as another spasm seized my body. Leafpool brought me some damp moss to drink from. I tried to lap at it, but my head flopped to the ground. Leafpool placed some leaves of catmint in front of me, but I pushed them away with my muzzle.

"Sandstorm, you have to eat the catmint. It'll-"

"No." Ignoring Leafpool's startled look, I continued. "Seasons have passed since Firestar's death. It's time for me to join him." I stopped, gasping for breath.

"You can't! Please Sandstorm, just eat the catmint!" Leafpool frantically pushed the catmint closer. "Please! I won't let you die!"

I closed my eyes. I had always known that one day I would join him, and today was that day. Before, I had been scared of what would happen. But now that it was happening, that I was dying, I didn't feel scared at all. A strange calm swept over me, and I let out a soft sigh and allowed the darkness to take over.

* * *

"Sandstorm."

I opened my eyes, shaking my head to wake myself. _Where am I? This doesn't smell like the elder's den…_ Suddenly a familiar scent clouded my senses, and the events of the last few days came over me. I sat straight up. The first thing I saw was a pair of emerald green eyes staring back at me.

"Firestar!" I darted forward, pressing my muzzle against his in absolute happiness.

"I've waited so long for you, my love." he murmured, gently nuzzling me back. I purred loudly, causing my body to shake. Firestar licked my face, softly mewing about how much he loved and missed me.

Suddenly without warning, I broke into tears.

"I- I missed you so much! Why did you have to leave me?" I sobbed. Firestar pressed his side against mine.

"It's not like I did it on purpose…" he replied. I let out a soft huff.

"Stupid furball." I purred, giving him a nudge with one paw. He stood and draped his tail over my shoulders.

"Come, Sandstorm. We can spend some more time alone later. You should come talk to everyone! They've missed you too." He gently brushed away my tears.

"That sounds like a great idea." I let Firestar guide me through the unfamiliar forest. I was excited to get to see everyone again, but… _Getting to be with Firestar again, it's like a dream come true. It_ is _a dream come true!_

I hurried forward so I could walk next to my mate. I twined my tail with his and rested my head on his shoulder as we walked.

"I love you, Sandstorm… and now that you're here…" Firestar stopped. I stopped and looked at him.

"… We can be together again." I licked his cheek and purred.

 _Now that we're in StarClan, we can be together… forever._

* * *

 **A/N: Shorter than I'd like… whatever. I could've finished this earlier, but I got distracted. *sigh* Anyways, PM me if you have a request! Canon couples only, for now. R &R!**


	4. Raggedstar X Yellowfang

**A/N: This is one of the two requests from a guest, going by the name I Have No Acount. Which reminds me: If you're a guest, go ahead and send your requests via review, since you can't PM. Anyways, this is YellowXRagged when they meet in StarClan.**

 **By the way, sorry for the delay! I decided to take a short break, but I'm back now.**

 **Disclaimer: Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter, still.**

* * *

I made my way through the pine trees, following Raggedstar's scent. No matter how concerned I was for ThunderClan, considering the fire that had swept through the forest, I had to talk to him.

"Raggedstar?" I called softly, pricking my ears.

"Yellowfang?" I felt my pelt prickle when he said my name. I turned in the direction of his voice, trying to keep my fur flat. He crept out of the shadows, glancing around nervously. I shifted on my paws, not knowing what to say. We hadn't exactly been close since Brokenstar was born.

We both stood there awkwardly, avoiding each other's gaze. Finally, Raggedstar spoke.

"I'm sorry." I swallowed, feeling nervous for some reason.

"For what?" I asked, but I already knew the answer.

"For… for being such a mouse-brain. I know I shouldn't of made _him_ deputy, it's just…" He broke off, looking away. I lashed my tail, feeling impatient. "… you were a medicine cat, and I felt like Brokenstar was the only piece of you that I had left. I let that get in the way of my thinking."

 _It sounds as if he's blaming me, in a way…_ But I knew he wasn't. I walked forward until I was practically nose-to-nose with Raggedstar. He seemed shocked at my sudden movement, but didn't back away.

"It's okay." I murmured. Raggedstar looked even more shocked, and I felt startled myself. _Why did I say that?_ The answer came to me as I stared into his eyes. _Because I still love him._

Raggedstar hesitantly brushed his muzzle against my cheek. I relished his touch, even if I was still a bit angry at how foolish he was. My tail-tip trembled, despite my attempts to stay calm.

"Can things go back to the way they were? Before you became a medicine cat?" he asked as he backed away. I felt conflicted.

"I don't know…" I looked away, unable to bear the pain in his eyes.

"Why not? We can be together! You know that as well as I do."

"But things have gotten complicated. Should we be together again? Is it really a good idea?" It pained me to say it, but I still wasn't sure about how I felt. _I know I love him, but after all these moons, I'm not so sure about how I really feel._

"You love me, don't you? Why can't we be together?" he cried, taking a step forward.

"I already told you, it's gotten too complicated between us!" I paused to calm myself. Raggedstar cocked his head, his eyes full of pain, anger and misery. "We need time to mend, at least. So it won't be so… awkward." Raggedstar looked relieved.

"I suppose you're right." he sighed, then muttered something under his breath that I didn't catch. _Not that it matters._ I didn't know if we'd ever be mates again, even if I wanted it. But at least we were on our way. _We just need time talk. Everything will be okay. We can mend our relationship this way. I love him, and he loves me. We can make it work. We_ will _make it work._

* * *

 **A/N: Again, sorry for the delay! The next chapter will be Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves when they meet in StarClan, the other couple this guest requested. R &R!**


	5. Hollyleaf X Fallen Leaves

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long! I got a little busy, then I got distracted… then I remembered this story felt guilty.**

 **This is a request from the guest that requested the last chapter. HollyXFallen!**

 **I did a bit of research, and found out that Fallen Leaves didn't actually tell Hollyleaf that he was dead and stuff… I can't believe that I didn't notice that. Now that I think about it, I probably forgot.**

 **Also, I kind of rushed this chapter, since I really wanted to update the story today. I didn't die!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't think I need to say it anymore…**

 **I don't own Warriors.**

 **:3**

* * *

"Hollyleaf!" I gasped, bounding over to the black she-cat. Hollyleaf whirled around. I bowled her over, purring. "I told you I'd see you again." After a few moments, I let her get up. I stared into her eyes, having short flashbacks of the times we spent in the tunnels.

"I'm sorry."

Her words took me by surprise. I stood there, dazed.

"… Sorry for what?"

"For leaving you in those tunnels. I know I shouldn't of done that. I never even said goodbye." She looked down at her paws.

"No, Hollyleaf, I should be the one to apologize. I never told you who I truly was. I lied to you." Hollyleaf looked back at me, cocking her head.

"What do you mean? What didn't you tell me?" _That I've been dead this whole time._ I sat down, and she sat next to me.

I told her what I'd been hiding. She listened silently, which only added to my unease. _What is she thinking?_

I couldn't bear to look at her when I stopped. I hoped she didn't hate me now. Hollyleaf had been lied to her whole life, and I wasn't helping.

"It's okay." she murmured, pressing her side against mine. It felt like a moon before I fully processed what she said.

"Really? But I thought…"

"No, it's okay. I understand." I looked at her to see any anger or sadness hidden in her expression. Not a trace.

I let out a shaky sigh of relief, laying my head on her shoulder.

"I thought you would hate me. I didn't tell you before because I was so lonely… and I didn't want you to leave me."

Hollyleaf stood up and weaved around me.

"Like I said, it's okay." Her voice reassured me, so I let myself relax. "You must of felt so sad and bored for all of those seasons… of course you wouldn't want me to know. You were afraid of how I'd react. But I don't mind." My heartbeat stopped pounding in my chest as I breathed in her scent.

"I'm so glad, Hollyleaf," I sighed. "And now that we're here, we can spend time together without having to worry about anything."

We curled up in the shade of a large tree, softly purring. I had felt so miserable when she left. But now we could spend our time together again. And that was all I wanted.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay! Finished! I don't have much to say right now. What's your favorite Warriors character? :D**

 **R &R!**


End file.
